Curable compositions with polymerizable poly(arylene ether) resins and co-monomers such as styrene and acrylate esters have been described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,782 B2 to Yeager et al, and U.S. patent application Publication No. 2001-0053820 A1 to Yeager et al. One potential use for such compositions is for fabricating plastic-packaged electronic devices. Experience in the fabrication of these devices has suggested the need for curable compositions that exhibit increased flow during the early stages of molding without increasing the total time required for curing.